Minis
by The May Waters
Summary: After a nightmare, Tony was hoping for a quiet morning. He forgot about the minis, however, and they cannot be ignored.


Minis

SI Foote

Pepper rolled over in bed, having woken because the body next to her was shaking. Pushing her soft red hair back, she called his name softly. After years of being together, she'd learned to not touch Tony when he was having a nightmare. Otherwise the results would be disastrous.

"Tony," she tried a second time.

He suddenly jolted awake in a cold seat. He sat up, pushing back his black hair so it wasn't plastered to his forehead. Tony cleared his throat, trying to make his mind collect his bearings.

"Morning." Pepper whispered. She sat up as well, pressing a soft kiss to his arm. Tony looked over at her, suddenly pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"You're here," he breathed.

"I'm here." She agreed.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with me." Tony ran his hands down her back, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"I willingly chose to deal with you." Pepper reminded. She put her hands on his face, her eyes momentarily focusing on the diamond ring on her left hand. "I've found that I quite like bandaging up an injured Iron Man."

Tony chuckled, initiating a warm kiss. Pepper ran her fingers against his jawline, loving the feel of his small beard. His hands started to wander back up her body, taking her shirt with it. She moaned quietly, it had been so long.

"Daddy!" There was a loud squeal which had them breaking apart. Pepper's shirt dropped back down and Tony had his hand half ready to call for his suit. The small red haired girl who managed to pull their door open, however, wasn't dangerous at all.

"Evie, what are you doing up this early?" Pepper asked their daughter. She was desperately now trying to pull her way onto the large bed.

"Ed has a gun," Evangeline explained. Tony helped her up onto the bed shaking his head. Of course they would be interrupted by their two children at a time like this.

"What is Edward doing with a gun?" Pepper looked demandingly at her husband.

"I'm sure it's just one of the toy models." He assured her. Edward came running into the room brandishing a smaller black weapon. Tony took one look at it before correcting himself. "Not a toy."

He was out of the bed before his wife could even think of a reply. Tony lifted the weapon easily from his son's hands, the boy complaining loudly.

"What did I tell you about getting weapons from my workshop?" He asked, hoisting the small boy up with his other arm.

"To not play with them without permission or in a controlled environment." Edward replied.

"Is this a controlled environment?"

"No."

"Did you get permission, Ed?"

"No." Pepper giggled at the dejected look on her son's face. He looked so much like Tony being told he wasn't allowed to build her an Iron Lady suit.

"Alright, then ask next time." Tony tossed him lightly onto the soft mattress. Placing the weapon on a high shelf in their room to replace downstairs later.

"Mom!" Ed scrambled over to Pepper, who accepted his hug. "Can I have the weapon back?"

"Definitely not." She pressed a kiss to his face, watching as he now tried to squirm way because he hadn't got what he wanted.

Tony fell backwards onto the bed, launching Evangeline into the air slightly and she cheered.

"Again!" To Tony, she looked so much like Pepper. Red hair and beautiful freckles, brilliant mind, and excited to learn about everything.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Hash browns!" Evie suggested.

"Pancakes," Ed argued.

"I like eggs." Pepper added.

"Pancakes, eggs, and hash browns it is then." Keeping eye contact with Pepper he said: "You got that order Friday?"

"Of course sir." The AI replied, they could hear the kitchen starting to light up.

"And here I thought I was going to have your delicious cooking." Pepper winked at him, standing up. "I'm going to shower before breakfast."

"Okay kids, out into the living room." Tony ushered the two out the bedroom door. He glanced back at his wife, desperately wanting to join her in the shower, but knowing he couldn't leave the two kids awake with free roam of the house. "I'm expecting a raincheck on this morning."

"Of course you are."

"Daddy, I wanna try on the pink suit again. I almost got it flying!" Evie told him when he stepped into the living room where Ed was messing with some metal parts.

"I want to fly the blue one." Ed looked up hopefully.

"After breakfast," Tony agreed. "What are you working on there?"

"I want to make a fully functional prosthetic for my friends cat which only has two legs." Ed explained holding up the small paw he'd managed to mold.

"Clever," Tony complimented his son. He could hardly believe that Edward was already eight-years-old, and Evangeline six. It didn't seem like that long ago when he was escaping from captivity in his first Iron Man suit.

"Can I have one of these daddy?" Evie asked, crawling up onto the couch and pointing at the electromagnet in Tony's chest.

"I hope that you will never need one." He poked her forehead lightly.

"Why do you need one?" She asked innocently.

"It's keeping me alive." He gently released the arc reactor from its hold and put it in her hands.

"Are you going to die now?" Evangeline looked scared.

"No, I'm not." He lifted it back from her hand, letting it reattach to the metal structure.

"Breakfast is almost ready sir." Friday announced.

"Thank you,"

Tony pushed himself away from the couch and to the kitchen. Quickly assembling dishes on the table. He looked up when Pepper walked out of the bedroom. She was dressed, still drying her hair with a towel.

"Eggs for the lovely lady." He lifted a plate in her direction, setting it at Pepper's standard place at the table.

"My wonderful husband." Pepper kissed his cheek, sitting swiftly in the chair.

"Come on Evie, Ed." Tony reminded them. Edward was slower to respond than his sister, still insistent on working on his prosthetic.

-TonyxPepper-

It was much later in the day when Pepper and Tony were left alone again. Evie had decided to nap on the couch and Ed had gone over to his friend's house.

"Can I redeem that raincheck?" Pepper asked, walking up behind Tony as he was working on small adjustments to his Iron Man suit in the workshop.

"I believe that was my raincheck to claim." He teased softly, spinning around on his hair to look at her.

"I'm offering a limited time claim period on it then." He didn't respond vocally, instead choosing to pull her in for a long kiss. When they broke away Pepper offered him an idea. "Do you want another Evie or Ed?"

"As long as you promise that we won't give them a name starting with E." Tony's hand wandered under her shirt.

"I promise. Maybe this time they'll be a mix of us, rather than minis."

"I quite like mini Pepper." She laughed, pushing her hands up into his hair.

"Good."


End file.
